A crazy world
by Krazykriss
Summary: James has always been over protective of Jayden... What if that wasn't enough?
1. Chapter 1

**A crazy world**

**Chapter 1**

A very young Jayden ran into his father's lap. James smiled at his ray of sunshine, his 5 year old son, Jayden Alexander Shiba. Emily walked up behind Jayden, tagged him.

"Tag! You're it!" Emily ran outside. Jayden got up and ran after her outside. James smiled. His phone went off.

"Cristina?"

"Unfortunetly." James answered. "Yes, Christina?", James said, through clenched teeth.

"Last chance, hand over full custody of Jayden...", she said.

"The answer, like I've said 40 times... Never! You're lucky to get him tommarow and Sunday!" James hung up and shut his phone off.

"What's going on?", Ji asked.

"She expects to just hand Jayden over."

"She needs help then!", Sam said.

"Thank you!" James heard Jayden scream. He jumped up and ran outside. He saw holding his knee and wincing in pain. He ran to his son and picked him up. Jayden was crying.

"Daddy... My knee hurts..."

"Come on. We'll go inside and get you all fixed up." Jayden bit his lip and nodded. James walked inside with Jayden. "Ji, Is the first aid-kit in the Recovery room?" Ji nodded and follwed them to the Recovery room.

James laid Jayden down on a bed. He pulled up his pants, so he could see his bloody leg. Ji gave James a warm washcloth for Jayden. James stopped the bleeding and slapped a bandaid on his owwie. Ji left the room and caame back with Ice cream for Jayden.

"Thank you.", Jayden said as he smiled and licked his ice cream. James sat next to him.

"Budd, what were you doing outside?"

"I triped over a stick..."

"And landed on the ground?"

"Yeah...", Jayden said. Ji walked out and went outside. He saw the kids, sitting by the closed gate, playing with stones and dirt.

"Did you guys see what Jayden tripped over?"

"A stick and there's something sharp over there.", Mia said. Ji saw a broken mirror.

_"James is gonna kill whoever left the mirror here, or end up in a Psycho ward, or maybe both...", _Ji thought as he picked up the pieces and headed inside to throw 'em away in the living room.

"Is Jay ok?", Kyle asked."

"Yeah, he was just running and tripped and fell on some shattered glass."

"I'm gonna take Mike to the store."

"Since when do you to the store, Sam?", Maria asked.

"I don't wanna testify for James."

"Good point. I'm going too.", Kyle said. "Kevin! Mike!" Mike and Kevin came running in and tumbled. Kevin fell on top of Mike. Kyle picked his son up.

"Sorry, Mike."

"It's ok, kev."

"We're going to the store. Come on.", Sam said. "Get the list out of the kitchen before you leave. I'll wait to you leave to tell James."

"Ok, Kev, remember our agreement?"

"If I act responsible, I can get one thing."

"That's my boy." Kyle said, smiling, as he picked Kevin up."

"Let's go!", Mike said, laughing. Sam picked his son up and carried him to the car, where, Kyle with Kevin followed. They buckled the boys in and drove off. Kevin was silent, while Mike was reading his Seasme' street book and pressing buttons. Kevin didn't say anything, but Kyle wanted to talk to Kevin when they got to the store.

"Kev, we need to talk about your bad dreams. What have they been about."

"Last night, I was being chased by the monster that Ji keeps talking about..."

"Xandred.", Sam said. Tears rolled down Kevin's cheek as Sam and Kyle got out. Kyle looked at his crying son and picked him up. He rubbed comforting circles on his back and whispered words of comfort.

"He killed you.", Kevin cried.

"Shh... It's ok. Nothing bad's gonna happen... It'll be fine, but eventually, I will die... but that time isn't even close."

Kevin was starting to calm down. Sam picked Mike up and follwed Kyle inside.

***With Ji***

James was lying in the bed, holding Jayden next to him, who was sleeping. James looked at his phone and sighed, impatiently. He careful texted, so he wouldn't wake Jayden up. Jayden, but it was hard. He gently got up and went to the other side of the room. He texted her back really fast.

"He looks exhausted." James groaned.

"Probalby is."

"You do too."

"It's kinda hard to sleep with your children's crazy mother, calling all night, demanding full custody."

"What she text?"

_"If you don't hand Jayden over, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."_

"How?"

"I don't know, but I texted: _"Yeah, whatever. No, you get him for 2 days starting tommarow. Don't make me change my mind!_"

"She won't do jack."

"She doesn't need to be taking anymore kids anyway. I feel bad I can't take care of Lauren, but she has 3 kids from 2 different guys... I wonder how she does take care of them all."

"Right."

Jayden turned in his sleep. James and Ji looked at him, sleeping peacefully. James smiled.

_'Why does little Jay have to be so adorable?', James thought. _He got another text.

_'Fine! Have it your way!'_

_'Oh... I'm so scared! Whatever!'_

"James, Jay was running and triped and fell on some shattered glass."

"Who left it there?"

"I don't know, but the important thing is Jay's ok."

"Yeah. That's all that matters."

** *With Liz and Ria***

"Ria! Come on the girl are waiting!", Liz called.

"I hate that name!"

"It's cute. It's come on!" Maria pouted as she got in the car. Emily and Mia were giggling from excitement.

**Ok, there's the first chapter. Just for the record, I don't know (NO CLUE) where I'm going with this story, so it can go anywhere. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

***With Kyle and Mike***

Kevin got a Bug juice and Mike ended up getting 3Ds game. Mike had caused a scene in the store and broke Sam down. Kevin called Mike crazy. Mike had wanted to say something smart, but Sam eyed him. He couldn't say anything smart back because he knows about Kevin's nightmares.

So Kevin got away with that one. Kevin's just drinking his juice, looking out the window. Sam looked at the receit and groaned.

"Mike, I swear, you're getting more and more like your mother by the minute." Kyle laughed. "Isn't he Kyle?"

"Knowing, Larina, she did act like that a lot."

"Thank you." Kyle turned around and saw Kevin looking at him. Kevin looked blank.

"Are you ok, son?" He nodded. Sam pulled in the driveway and hopped out of the car. The got the boys out of the back and carried them inside. Kevin didn't want to be put down. Kyle saw them when trying to put him on the couch. He held him as he sat down. Ji entered the room.

"He didn't go psycho like we thought he would."

"Wow. Is he sick?", Kyle joked.

"Yeah, right.", Ji chuckled. Kevin yawned. He was tired, but really didn't want to sleep. Kyle smiled at him.

"Tired?" Kevin slowly nodded and realized what was going to happen and jumped up and ran outside. He quickly climbed up a tree. He's a really good climber. Kyle ran outside and saw his son, hugging the tree.

"If I'm in a tree, I can't sleep.", he smirked. Kyle chuckled and shook his head.

"Really?" Kevin nodded. Kyle went back inside. "Is anyone good at climbing trees?"

"James!", Ji called. 5 seconds later, James came in.

"Yeah?"

"Kev is trying to stay awake and won't get off the tree. Can you get him?"

"Well, this is going to be fun.", James smirked as he walked outside. Kevin saw him walked past the tree. James silently moved the trampoline. Kevin didn't hear. He put ear plugs in and listen to _Fat cat band_. James jumped up high. When he got high enough, He snatched Kevin, who started screaming and kicking. He got of it and ran Kevin inside and gave him to Kyle.

Kyle ran him to his room. Ji followed and grabbed a sedative on his way to Kevin's room. Kevin was kicking and screaming worse than a psych

* * *

opath at the nut house.

"Hold him down.", ji demanded.

Kyle saw what Ji was talking about and pinned him on his bed and made room on his left arm for Ji. Ji got closer to Kyle and Kevin and stuck Kevin with the stick. Kevin screamed, but was starting to relax after that. Kevin rolled over. Kyle rubbed his back as Kevin got sleepier.

"Psycho."

"What about James? When Jay gets hurt or sick, he makes Xandred look like the good guy."

"I'll give you that one." Kyle laughed. Kyle looked at hi sleeping son. He picked him up, so he could lie down with him. Ji smiled and left.

* * *

***With James***

He was lying down with Jayden. He sighed and smiled at his son. Soon, he fell asleep. Ji came in and saw them. He put a blanket over them and smiled.

* * *

** *The next day***

James woke Jayden up. He had to go to his mom's house. Jayden didn't want to get up. James smiled, evily. He took the blanket from Jayden, who didn't care in the least. He snickered. He started tickling him. Jayden got up and ran to another bed.

"**MIKE DID IT!", **Jayden yelled. James laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Mike did what?"

"I don't know, something. All I know I'm guilty of is trying to sleep.", he said, before closing his eyes again. James frown. He walked to his son and sat next to him. He rubbed his back.

"Jay, you've been sleeping since yesterday. Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm trying to sleep, but I guess I can't anymore."

"It's 11:30 AM and you've been sleeping since 5:30 yesterday." Jayden just rubbed his eyes and shrugged. He sat up and stretched.

"I have to take you yo your mother's in an hour. Your clothes are on the bed in your room."

"This is my new room."

"Yeah, talk Ji into that. I'll give ya a quarter."

"Fine.", Jayden and I went into the living room, where everyone was.

"Ji, Jay has something to tall you and I found it hilarious!", James said as he sat next to Elizibeth.

"I'm moving into a different room."

"Yeah? Where?", Ji asked.

"The big white room.", Jayden said, meaning the Recovery room. Ji's eyes widened as James and Sam started laughing.

Mini James for real.", Kyle said. Ji smiled sweetly.

"Jay, kid, I love you, but you can't move there. You can move in Mike's room."

"No... I'm good.", he said as he ran to his room to get dressed. When he was done, he put clothes for tommarow in his sleeping bag. He took the bag to his dad.

"Let's eat some breakfast, well you need to. I don't."

"Can't I just wait until lunch, daddy?" Jayden did his powerful puppy dog face.

"No."

**Jemilyfan6, My high school year is going great, I guess. Well, rumors are going around 9th grade about me and my best guy friend. I've taken something tht seems like very boring exams. It was horrible, but I guess that's life. Good luck! I'll be starting exams soon. I jut found that out in English this week. :)**

**Snake Screamer, No Lauren? You'll find out... :P**

**EmilyJayden101, Trust me. I know about Writer's block. I have it for a few stories. The reason I take close to forever to update. Yeah, It can be challenging to write even a single paragraph. :D**

**Baybieblue, thanks! What?! Jay's mother? No, mothers only want what's best for their children, not to hurt them. Unless they're psycho. Lol. :D**

**Miss Dj Classy B, Thanks! :)**

**Sweetredranger, Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Normal POV

James dropped Jayden off at Cristina's house. Lauren, and 2 other children were playing in the yard. Lauren ran up to the car. James took the keys out and got Jayden out of the car. Lauren jumped into James' arms. James kissed her head.

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"Hurt."

"What happened?", Jayden asked, innocently.

"I hit my head when I slipped. Mommy says that's why I don't run in the house. I got an owwie." She moved her blonde bang to reveal her bruise, which was red and purple. James gasped.

"Oh, my God."

"Mommy let me ice it."

"Ok, good." James walked inside with Jayden's bag as Jayden hugged Lauren.

"Here's Jayden stuff."

"Whatever."

"What's your problem?"

"You! You can't let Jayden grow up."

"You can't let yo baby daddy's kids grow up either, so what's the problem?"

"You know what, just get out of my face! I'm done!"

"So you do take a break..."

"Out!" Her baby daddy came into the kitchen and looked at me irritated.

"James, I think you should leave." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." James went outside. He hugged Jayden and kissed his head.

"Be good. Listen to mommy and Jack."

"Ok, bye, Daddy."

"Bye."

James left Jayden with his mom. She glared at Jayden, but he didn't see.

* * *

Ji's POV

Silence. Everyone was staring at each other. James had his eye on Elizibeth. Sam broke the silence when he pinched James. James pushed him on the ground.

"Ow! Psycho!"

"No, psycho would be pinning you to the ground... while... Kyle! Quick!" Kyle jumped up and grabbed Maria's lipstick. Sam screamed. Jams pinned Sam to the ground while Kyle put lipstick on him. Kyle got his camera out and took 5 picutures.

After that, he and Jame deeper into the house and hid somewhere. Sam grumbled and wiped it off. The girls laughed. Emily came out to her mother and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Aw, Emmy, come here." Emily went to Elizibeth's caring arms. She rocked her daughter. Emily was whimpering.

"Maria. Get the guys and tell 'em."

"Tell 'em what?" Elizibeth motioned to her scared child. Maria nodded and ran to the back rooms.

* * *

Normal POV

"James! Kyle!"

A door opened.

"Yeah?"

"Liz wants you guy to make Emily feel better."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Oh, my God, it's contagious in this house."

"Tell me about it... Alright. We're coming."

"There you are!", Sam said. James and Kyle ran past him. James picked up Emily and took Elizibeth's keys.

"We'll be back."

"Where are you going? She's in her pajamas."

"To have fun! Bye!"

* * *

James' POV

We ran off with Emily. I put her in the car. Kyle started driving. I sat in the back and put Emily in her carseat. She just stared at me. I smiled.

"Emmy, you hungry?" She slowly nodded. "Go to _Ryans'_.

"Yep."

"Where's Jay?"

"With his mommy."

"But mommy says she's his mommy." I laughed. She looked at me hurt.

"Sweetheart... Emmy, she says, she thinks of him like a son... just like Sarah does..."

"Em, I think of Jayden, You, Serena, Lauren, and Mike as if you were all my children too and so Ria, Ji, James and Sam."

"Oh!" She's so cute. I got out my phone out and dialed Jayden's number. I waited. No answer.

"He didn't answer."

"James, may I kindly remind you, it's 7:30 in the morning. He didn't even want to get up yesterday."

"Good point."

* * *

Jayden's POV

Slap!

"We are through, you psycho chick!", I heard from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jayden's POV

Jack came upstairs to my door. It was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Jay, are you ok?"

Lauren ran to answer it. She unlocked it and ran behind me. I hugged her as she started to cry. All the kids hugged us. We were all scared. He gently touched my arm.

"You hit my mom...", I said, with tears in my eyes. He wiped my tears.

"Jay...", he paused and moved Lauren's bangs and saw the bruise?"

"She hit you?" Lauren cried harder. I gasped and held her face in my face.

"Why'd you lie to me and Daddy?"

"Because Daddy would have been mad."

"Of course he would have. He loves you, both of you and Kristi, Manny, I love you guys."

At that moment, Mommy walked in crying, but mad.

"Get away from my children!"

"Why? So you can hit them some more?!"

"They're not yours!"

"Mine aren't yours either! I'll just assume Jayden's the only you didn't hit, but that's because you're scared of James, right?"

"Excuse me! He and Lauren are my children. I will what I please!"

"Until James get full custody of Lauren too."

"How dare you!"

**What are these 2 talking about?!**

I started crying. Lauren dragged me downstairs. She told me to hide behind the couch.

"They do this every night..." I sniffled.

"Daddy's might be mad..."

"Might? Will... is the new _'Might'_.

* * *

Ji's POV

James was sleeping in this morning. He was out with Elizibeth last night. They both came in happy last night. Elizibeth was feeling down for a few weeks and James has been making her feel better. Her husband cheated on her. Elizibeth divorced him and took custody of Emily. Unfortunetly, he got Serena.

I think James and Elizibeth secretly love each other...

* * *

Normal POV

Jack had taken his children and left. Jayden and Lauren were hiding in the shed. Lauren was crying.

"Laur, It'll be okay. I'm here with you and for you."

"I didn't want Jack to leave. When he was around, Mommy would never hurt me..."

"What else did Mommy do to hurt you... and when?"

"Red-Jay? Laurie-bear? Where are you guys?"

"Laurie-bear?"

"Red-Jay?"

"She's very creative."

"Yeah. Yes, Mommy?", Lauren replied. She walked in the shed and saw them sitting on the counter...

* * *

Normal POV

Cristina took the kids in the house.

* * *

***Shibahouse**

**9:30 AM***

* * *

James was finally awake. He ran into Elizibeth in the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey, Liz."

"Thank you for last night."

"Yeah, no problem. Did you have fun?"

"A lot."

"James!", Emily yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey, Emmy. How are you this morning?"

"Is Jayden back yet?"

"No, sweetie. He'll be back tommarow. I promise."

"Oh...", she said, looking sad. "Okay."

He picked her and tickled her. She started giggling and screaming. They heard a boy-ish scream come from a bedroom.

Emily, Liz and James ran to the source of the scream. They found Kevin kicking and screaming. Kyle was trying to calm him down. Kevin was calming down a litte bit. Soon, he was quiet as Kyle held him. He sighed in depression.

"Everyone has nightmares.", James said.

"This many... in a week?", Kyle asked

"Daddy, I'm scared.", Kevin said.

"Me too.", Kyle said. "I think I shold talk to a doctor."

"I'll go to.", James said, smiling, weakly.

"Thanks."

"You always been there for my son and I want this to stop happening to Kev too."

* * *

Jayden's POV

Mommy was drinking something out of a bottle. I knew it was making her angry and sick. I wanted to tell her to please stop, but I was scared. She hurt Lauren's arm. She slapped me. That was a while ago. It's 10:30 and we're laying down.

I don't want to leave Lauren, but what can I do?!

I heard a door swing open and more yelling. I think Jack. He's alwys nice to us. He never yells unless it's at mommy. I hate hearing them fight. I fell asleep while listening to them fight. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Daddy was shaking me. Finally! Someone who will never hurt me or yell at me. He picked me up and carried me to the car. I fell back to sleep in the car.

I didn't wake up until we got home, when Daddy carried me inside. Emily was excited to see me. She smiled.

"Hi, Jayden!", she said. Sam aww-ed.

"Hey. Wanna see a picture I drew for you?"

"Sure.", she said.

"Okay.", I said.

I wiggled to let Daddy know I wanted to be put down. He put me down and gave me my stuff. I took the picture out that I drew for her. Everytime I see her, I just smile. She always brings joy to my face and life. I handed her the picture. It was her playing in a basket with kitties.

"Thanks, Jayden! I love it! Mommy, look!", she said running her Liz.

"Yeah, Jayden did a good job."

"Thanks.", I said, smiling. She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"That's so cute.", Liz said.

"They're copying you and James.", Sam said. Daddy kicked him.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing.", Ji said.

"Sam's just a bully.", Maria said, smirking.

"You know it's-"

"One more word... amd so help me, you won't know what the sun looks like.", Kyle said, grumpy."

"Someone's grumpy."

"Sorry. Kev's still at the hospital. They could testing on him! No! I have to go get him!", Kyle said.

Emily and I just stood there, not sure what to do or say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kyle's POV

Relax?! I can't relax! Kevin could be hurt or sick... No! Don't think like that! James and Sam had to sedate me last night, because I was losing it! I even scared the kids. Mainly Jayden, more then Emily, but still!

Wait!

Jayden got super scared and broke down crying. James had to put him to bed afterwards and I know that, because Ria told me this morning. That's weird... He was acting a little weird...

Thank God James hasn't noticed. He'd be in a mental institute! They called me in. I jumped up and approached the doctor, trying not to seem crazy.

"Daddy?", Kevin said.

"Son.", was all I could get out as I ran to him. He sat up and put his arms up, indicating he wanted to be picked up. I picked him up.

"Has Kevin been through anything trumatizing in his life?"

"No. Never."

"Children often have nightmares if they've been put through something they believe is scary, it can trigger nightmares. I talked to Kevin. He said for a few he dreams about something bad happening to he and his friends and then him disappearing. Has he been... depressed?"

"Ever since the nightmares started."

"That's normal. Otherwise, there's nothing really wrong with him. He's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Of course. Bye, Kevin."

"Bye.", Kevin whispered as I walked away. I took him to the car and buckled him in. I sighed and started driving after starting the car.

When I got home, Kevin got out himself and jumped into my arms. I hugged him tighter than ever. I walked inside.

"Hey, Kev.", Maria said.

"Is he okay?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's okay.", I said. Kevin saw Jayden, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Jay, why are you on the floor?"

"I'm bored."

"I am too. Let's have a tea party.", Sam said.

"Emmy Sam wants to use your tea set!", he yelled as he ran to her room.

"Emmy?"

"I think they're like Liz nd James.", Ji said, smiling. Maria made a big heart with her hands.

"Oh...I see. So, we're throwing a double wedding.", I smirked.

"Right.", Sam laughed. "I wonder if he'll let me be his best man."

"He doesn't know any better yet. He's only 5."

"What's the worst I can do. Turn the toast into a food fight."

"Yeah.", James said.

"You don't know what we're talking about."

"The tea party you're having."

"Jay tattled?"

"I heard him and Emily get the stuff for it. I told them outside and the weirdest thing happened!"

"Jayden hugged Emily?", Ji smirked. Sam laughed.

"That's not weird, he did that last night."

"What happened then, Maria said.

"He gave me attitude. He's like, _'Ugh. Fine.'_, giving me attitude."

"What's wrong? He was fine a minute ago."

"I don't know."

"Daddy, I'm sorry for being mean back there... Are you mad?" Sam motioned for Emily to go outside with him. James bent down next to Jayden.

"No, son, I'm not mad. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Hey, did you eat today?"

"Yes."

"What'd you eat."

"Cereal."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Go play."

"Yay!", Jayden yelled, happily as he ran outside.

"I'm not crazy, am I?"

"You are, James...", Ji said. "But not so crazy that you're imagining this."

"Thanks."

I sighed and looked at Kevin sitting in the corner, looking sad. I went to pick him up and took him the recovery room.

He likes it there.

He wants to move in like Jayden. He sat on a bed and yawned and he started crying. I sat down next to him...

"Hey... Kev, it's okay."

"I miss Mommy.", he said. I sighed, depressed.

"I do too, son.", I said as I picked up my son and held him in my arms as he cried softly. I wanted to cry, but I need to be strong for Kevin. "Is that what the nightmares are mostly about? You never go into detail about them...", I said as gently as I could.

"Mommy, Em, Jay, Mike and Mia and Lauren

"Don't worry. Me, Sam, Liz, Ria, coco-head and Ji aren't going to let anything hurt you guys."

Kev laughed at James' nickname.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank us. It's because we love you guys too much to let you guys get hurt."

"I love you too, Daddy." Soon after Kevin fell asleep. Kyle smiled and soon fell asleep himself. Ria came in a little bit later and saw them sleeping peacefully and smiled.


End file.
